


Time Away From Hell

by Totally_Trash



Series: Beelzebub's Antics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub does have a heart, I hope y'all forgive me, I used She/Her pronouns because I'm garbage, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Beelzebub spends a bit of time away from hell and discovers a dog.





	Time Away From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic and only exists so I can work on writing Beelzebub because I really like her as a character-
> 
> ALSO YES PARDON THE PRONOUNS IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THEM- BEELZE IS NEVER GIVEN ANY IN THE SHOW SO I JUST ROLLED WITH THAT I FELT WAS RIGHT-

Beelzebub was spending a bit of time away from Hell. Why should she have to stay in Hell all day every day? It was late, and the demons could take care of themselves for a couple of hours. Just two or three. She planned to tempt some humans, just for fun. Maybe some murder. She wasn't really one for putting harm towards animals, nor was she fond of humans that did so, so perhaps she'd tempt someone to kill someone like that. She'd not made any specific plans, just to tempt some humans. Y'know, for fun.  
  
However, she was caught off guard by a soft yelp. It was definitely an animal, very likely a canine. She stopped in her tracks in the alley, looking around. She spotted a small cardboard box, soaked from the rain from earlier, with a small dog inside it. It was a darkly colored dog, clearly able to see and hear, walk properly and the like, but it was just lying there in the box. Perhaps it was injured, maybe it was abandoned or lost, it could've even just been a stray that found shelter in the box. Either way, she felt some sort of empathy for it. Well, pitty was a better word, but she didn't want to leave it to die.  
  
She looked around quickly, just to make sure no other demon saw her, the last thing she wanted was rumors that she had some kind of heart, before bending down to look at the animal.  
  
Upon closer inspection, it was a black dog, likely a German Shepard. The dog had blue eyes and was... Well, as skinny as a stray, parentless, dog could be without being dead. She could see its ribs through its flesh.  
  
It wasn't scared of her, it seemed, it stood up and barked rather pathetically at her. Beelzebub looked around once again, reaching a hand out at the canine.   
  
It looked at her hand, but didn't seem at all intimidated, or not more than it would've if she was just a human. But she was a _demon_, not a human, this animal should _fear_ her.  
  
But it didn't. It just sniffed her hand and started _licking it_. She pulled her hand back, mostly out of being slightly startled. An animal had never _licked her_ before. It made her feel weird.  
  
"Don't do that," She hissed at the animal. It simply gave her a feeble whine in response. "Don't look at me like that, you... Stupid dog..."  
  
It was cute. The dog was cute. It moved forward and curled up at her feet, rolling onto its back. Biologically male, she noted, but didn't pay much attention to it. She rolled her eyes at the creature pawing at her feet, looking up at her with a small yap.  
  
"Don't do that at me," she said, picking up the dog. He wagged his tail, yipping again. Beelzebub stood up, holding the dog close to her chest with a small sigh, thinking about what to do with it. What could she do? Take it to a shelter? She didn't want to do that, they might put it down... She groaned annoyedly, carrying the dog out of the alley.  
  
After a bit of wandering, she found a shelter. She brought the dog in, dropped it on the counter, left and wiped the memory of the human at the counter. Said human would remember nothing but would take care of the dog anyway. After all, what could you do? Leave it on the front desk?

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an abrupt end, but ehh, I couldn't think of a good closer. Deal with it I guess-


End file.
